Le mythe d'Orfée
by Ephemeris
Summary: Oneshot, Yaoi 1x2x1 - Une dernière mission, juste une dernière avant d’être totalement à la retraite. Ce n’est rien du tout, mais pourtant, ça ne se passe pas aussi bien qu’ils l’auraient cru.


Disclaimers : Rien en rapport avec Gundam Wing ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas un sou à les mettre en scène

Disclaimers : Rien en rapport avec Gundam Wing ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas un sou à les mettre en scène. Le mythe d'Orfée ne m'appartient pas non plus et je ne touche rien non plus de ce côté-là.

Titre : Le mythe d'Orfée

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Une dernière mission, juste une dernière avant d'être totalement à la retraite. Ce n'est rien du tout, mais pourtant, ça ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'ils l'auraient cru.

Couple : 1x2x1

Genre : Un peu fantastique, mythologique plutôt.

Rating : T

Warnings : Oneshot, Yaoi. Voilà ce qui ressort de mes cours sur la musique baroque… Pleins de compositeurs de cette période ont fait des opéras sur cette histoire et ma prof me bassine avec ça. Orfée et Euridice, pourquoi pas Heero et Duo tant qu'à faire…

Le mythe d'Orfée

_Oneshot_

La paix était apparue presque irréelle lorsqu'elle avait été proclamée par Relena Peacecraft en cette belle journée de printemps sur terre. Un grand soulagement général s'étendant jusque dans les colonies avaient pris tout le monde et l'avenir n'annonçait que de belles choses. La vie promettait beaucoup, même pour les cinq pilotes de Gundam qui avaient préféré rester dans l'anonymat. Chacun pensait déjà à ce qu'il allait faire, ce dans quoi il allait pouvoir se reconvertir.

Après la cérémonie, ils furent tous les cinq convoqués devant Lady Une, chef des Preventers, qui avait une faveur à leur demander. Ce fut le cœur léger que Duo entra dans le bureau de la femme, suivi de près par Heero qui attendit que les trois autres furent dans la pièce pour fermer la porte avant de s'approcher à son tour de l'immense bureau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« Messieurs, je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour votre collaboration au retour de la paix sur terre et dans les colonies. Votre travail aux commandes de vos Gundams nous ont été très bénéfiques et vous méritez de profiter de la vie comme vous l'entendez. »

Tous les pilotes arboraient un sourire, bien franc pour Duo et Quatre, un peu plus réservé pour Heero, Trowa et Wufei. Lady Une reprit la parole.

« Cependant, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Bien que toutes les personnes ayant eu des liens avec Oz ou la fondation Romfeller aient été, soit arrêtées, soit mises sous surveillance, il reste beaucoup de bases militaires à faire disparaître ou au moins, à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pourriez-vous vous charger de cela ? »

Les pilotes se regardèrent et, malgré la déception de ne pas être encore totalement en vacances, ils acceptèrent tous la dernière mission qu'on leur confiait, au plus grand plaisir de Lady Une.

Pourquoi changer une équipe qui gagne ? C'était ce que tous s'étaient dit. Wufei préférait travailler seul, il se trouvait plus efficace dans ces moments-là. Trowa et Quatre se complétaient très bien et étaient très à l'aise pour travailler ensemble et Heero et Duo, bien qu'ils ne le disaient pas, réussissaient toujours mieux leurs missions lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Cette configuration ne fut donc pas changée et chaque équipe fut affectée à un groupe de bases particulier.

-§-§-

« Je suis soulagé, il ne nous reste que cette base à inspecter et après, on pourra fêter notre retraite comme il se doit ! » s'exclama Duo alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver en vue de la fin de leur mission.

« Oui, ce sera très bien, mais je te trouve un peu léger sur certains points tout de même, » répondit froidement Heero.

Duo arrêta sa marche et fit face à son compagnon qui ne semblait pas très content.

« Ca veut dire quoi léger ? »

« Rien, je voudrais juste que tu fasses un peu plus attention. C'est pas parce que la guerre est terminée qu'on ne risque plus rien. On ne nous aurait pas confié cette mission si ce n'était pas le cas. Et, sous prétexte que ce sera notre dernière intervention, ne te précipite pas s'il te plaît. »

Duo fixa un instant Heero dans les yeux, puis il se mit à sourire, semblant comprendre quelque chose qui lui faisait très plaisir. Heero, en voyant cette expression sur le visage en face de lui, fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Heero ? »

Ce dernier détourna le regard, un peu mal à l'aise d'un seul coup, et Duo se mit à rire doucement alors qu'il se retournait pour se diriger vers la base. Mais alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'un pas dans la direction qu'il voulait prendre, il sentit deux bras l'entourer, l'empêchant d'avancer. Il voulut parler, mais sa voix ne voulut pas coopérer et ce fut Heero qui prit la parole.

« Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi, » dit-il doucement. « Tu es toujours si imprudent, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et ce serait bête qu'il t'arrive quelque chose maintenant que tout est terminé et qu'on peut enfin penser au futur. »

Duo sentit son cœur s'emballer à ces paroles. Des pensées qui s'étaient déjà arrêtées dans son esprit plusieurs fois ressurgirent, pensées qu'il avait trouvé absurdes par le passé, mais qu'il avait envie d'exprimer à cet instant précis, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Le futur… Le futur pour tous les deux ? Un futur ensemble ? »

La pression des bras de Heero autour de son corps s'accentua légèrement à cette interrogation, puis se relâcha complètement. Heero contourna Duo et s'arrêta à deux mètres devant lui, sans pour autant le regarder.

« On en parlera après la mission. »

Et il se mit en marche vers la base. Duo le suivit, n'osant pas réaliser la portée des paroles qui venaient d'être échangées entre eux. Mais ils avaient une mission à accomplir, leur dernière mission. Il penserait à tout cela plus tard, il aurait le temps après.

Les deux garçons firent d'abord le tour de la base à la recherche de quelque signe suspect, de système de sécurité du bâtiment par exemple, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien et entrèrent pour inspecter l'intérieur. Comme les différentes bases dont ils s'étaient occupés, celle-ci était déserte et sombre dans son ensemble. Les néons ne fonctionnaient plus pour la plupart, obligeant les deux garçons à se déplacer en suivant la lumière de leurs lampes de poche.

Ils passèrent par un couloir qui courait sur une centaine de mètres et qui était bordé de portes des deux côtés. En regardant sur sa droite, Duo vit la première de la série et l'ouvrit pour l'inspecter. Lorsque Heero entendit le grincement de la porte, il se retourna et soupira en voyant Duo entrer dans la pièce de façon si nonchalante.

« Duo, je t'ai dit de faire attention, » murmura-t-il en revenant sur ses pas pour le suivre.

La pièce était complètement vide, mais ils comprirent qu'elle avait été vidée récemment. La poussière sur le sol n'était pas uniforme et l'on pouvait voir sur les murs l'ombre de tableaux qui avaient disparu de leur emplacement.

Après un examen approfondi des moindres recoins de cette pièce, ils en sortirent pour passer à la suivante. Mais alors que Heero reprenait le couloir suivi de près par Duo, ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant le sol et cria :

« Attention Heero, ne marche pas là-dessus ! »

Mais Heero ne put arrêter son pied qui se posa franchement sur une mine disposée en plein milieu du couloir. Ils furent éblouis par une vive lumière et propulsés dans les airs alors que le bruit sourd de l'explosion arrivait à leurs oreilles.

-§-§-

Duo ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit, mais il ne voyait pas les étoiles qu'il avait pu voir lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt. Il voulut se relever, mais son corps fut pris de douleurs terribles. Regardant autour de lui, il fut choqué de voir que la base avait volé en éclats et qu'il n'en restait plus rien.

« Je comprends pourquoi on ne voit plus les étoiles, la fumée de l'explosion n'a pas dû se dissiper encore. »

Le garçon finit par se relever malgré la douleur et regarda autour de lui. La panique s'empara de lui alors qu'il ne voyait pas son compagnon.

« Heero ! » appela-t-il.

Duo se mit debout et se rendit compte qu'il était blessé à la jambe, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et se mit à marcher dans les décombres à la recherche de Heero. Il l'appelait de plus en plus fort, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il trébuchait souvent à cause de sa jambe blessée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer et il finit par apercevoir une chaussure qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Heero et il s'y précipita.

« Heero ! Ah, quel soulagement. Tu aurais pu répondre quand même. »

Duo arriva au niveau du garçon, mais ce dernier ne bougeait pas et semblait dormir.

« Ah, il s'est peut-être évanoui à cause du choc. »

Le garçon s'agenouilla comme il le put, tentant de soulager sa jambe et secoua un peu son compagnon.

« Heero, hey Heero, tu m'entends ? Il faudrait rentrer maintenant. La mission est terminée, il n'y a plus rien ici. Heero. »

Mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Duo fronça les sourcils face à ce manque de réaction et se mit à le secouer plus fort. Mais il n'obtint pas plus de réaction. Il regarda le visage livide de son compagnon, n'osant pas penser à ce qui semblait presque évident, et avança une main vers le cou de ce dernier. Il hésita à poser ses doigts sur la veine, mais finit par le faire. Un grand vide se créa en lui alors que les pulsations qu'il espérait sentir sous ses doigts ne se faisaient pas sentir.

Duo était anéanti. Sa main posée sur le cou de Heero retomba lourdement alors qu'une grande colère s'emparait de lui. Avec un regard haineux, il leva la tête vers le ciel et, le poing dressé dans les airs, il poussa un hurlement à faire frémir le plus sûr des hommes.

« Pourquoi ? » cria-t-il ensuite, toujours à l'intention du ciel. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuilles à ce point ? Pourquoi me prendre toutes les personnes qui me sont chères ? Je te déteste, Dieu de la mort ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me prendre Heero, et encore moins maintenant. Odieux personnage, tu ne mérites pas d'avoir le pouvoir que tu as ! »

Il baissa les yeux et regarda de nouveau Heero qui, évidemment, n'avait pas bougé. Il sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais ne se trouva pas la force de les retenir. Pour qui les aurait-il retenues d'ailleurs ?

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pris, salaud ! Pourquoi ? Rends-le moi ! Rends-le moi ! »

Sa vue s'était brouillée et il ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de se ressaisir malgré la grande douleur qu'il ressentait. Ce fut alors qu'une voix lui parvint, le faisant sursauter.

« Et pour quelle raison devrais-je te le rendre ? »

Duo rouvrit les yeux et sursauta de nouveau en voyant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il était grand, portait un long manteau noir et avait des yeux teintés de rouge. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, Duo se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus sur les ruines de la base, mais dans une pièce sombre, sans meuble et que Heero n'était plus couché devant lui.

« Je t'ai posé une question, tu pourrais y répondre tout de même, » ajouta l'homme qui se tenait toujours en face de lui.

Duo se releva malgré sa jambe et se tint bien droit face à l'homme.

« La moindre des choses serait de te présenter avant de poser des questions aux gens, » lança Duo sur un ton agressif.

L'homme parut étonné par de telles paroles et répondit :

« Eh bien, étant donné que tu t'adressais à moi avec des termes quelque peu injurieux, j'avais pris pour acquis que tu savais qui j'étais et donc, je n'ai pas trouvé utile de me présenter à toi. »

Duo fronça les sourcils. Le discours de cet homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout, quelque chose lui paraissait étrange. Voyant que le jeune homme ne disait rien, son interlocuteur soupira et reprit la parole.

« Bon, puisque tu insistes. Je suis le dieu de la mort, enchanté. Maintenant, réponds à ma question. »

Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent en entendant ces derniers mots. Le dieu de la mort, cela était-il vraiment possible ? Et s'il était en face de lui, cela voulait-il dire que lui aussi était mort ? Duo se souvint alors qu'il devait donner une réponse, mais il ne se rappelait plus quelle était la question.

« Euh, je dois répondre à quoi ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je te rendre ton compagnon ? » répéta le dieu de la mort.

En entendant cela, la colère s'empara de nouveau de Duo.

« Et pourquoi tu me l'as pris d'abord ? »

« Ne réponds pas par une autre question, j'ai horreur de ça, » dit doucement l'homme, visiblement agacé par l'attitude de Duo.

Ce dernier se crispa et serra les poings pour tenter de se calmer un peu. Il inspira profondément et reprit la parole.

« Tu dois me le rendre parce que j'ai besoin de lui et qu'il ne devait pas mourir. »

« Ca, c'est à moi d'en décider. »

« C'est de l'acharnement ! »

Le dieu de la mort s'approcha de Duo et lui fit relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Duo à ce contact fut de se dégager, mais une fois ses yeux plongés dans ceux de cet homme, il ne put plus esquisser un mouvement.

« Pourquoi de l'acharnement ? Parce que ton ami Solo est mort de l'épidémie qui a ravagé ta colonie ? Parce que le père Maxwell et la sœur qui s'occupaient de toi se sont fait tuer par des soldats ? Parce que ton compagnon a marché sur une mine ? Non, ce n'est pas de l'acharnement, c'est la fatalité. »

Duo sentit les larmes affluer et, d'une voix prise par les sanglots, il murmura :

« Mais, il venait juste d'évoquer le futur… Il a dit qu'on en parlerait après, qu'il y avait la possibilité que… »

« Et tu m'en veux pour ça ? Parce que j'ai empêché ce futur ? »

Les larmes se mirent à couler librement sur les joues de Duo qui, tout en parlant, imaginait sa vie sans Heero.

« Il m'est devenu indispensable. Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui. »

Le dieu de la mort observa un moment les larmes de Duo avant de lâcher son menton et de se redresser. Il sembla réfléchir un instant et reprit la parole.

« Je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'honnête et j'admets que plusieurs de mes décisions t'ont porté tort. Je consens donc à te proposer un marché qui pourrait te permettre de retrouver ton compagnon. »

Le regard de Duo s'illumina à ces paroles qui portaient tous ses espoirs. L'homme continua.

« Voici ce que je te propose. Le couloir derrière toi te ramènera dans ton monde, à côté de la base qui vient d'exploser. Prends ce couloir et retourne chez toi, ton compagnon te suivra à distance. »

Un début de sourire commença à apparaître sur le visage de Duo, mais il se dit que tout cela était trop facile.

« Où est l'arnaque ? »

Le dieu de la mort sourit à son tour.

« Il n'y a pas d'arnaque. Disons que c'est pour service rendu. Tu m'as bien aidé depuis quelques années à distribuer la mort. Alors… »

« J'ai distribué la mort à personne ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'emporta Duo, outré.

« Je mets juste une condition au retour de ton compagnon dans votre monde. Tu ne dois pas te retourner avant d'être sorti de ce couloir. Il ne te parlera pas, mais il sera là. A toi de te contrôler et de lui faire suffisamment confiance pour ne pas vérifier qu'il soit bien derrière toi. »

Le marché paraissait plutôt honnête à Duo et il était prêt à accepter lorsqu'un détail lui revint.

« Attends un peu, je connais cette histoire. C'est le mythe d'Orfée. »

Le dieu de la mort eut un sourire triste.

« Oui, lui aussi avait dit qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans Euridice. Ca m'a ému et je lui ai proposé ce marché. Tu es le seul depuis Orfée à qui je l'ai proposé. Quelle est ta réponse ? »

Duo réfléchit rapidement. De toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre puisque Heero était déjà mort ? Au pire, il se serait fait avoir et rôtirait peut-être en enfer après cela, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de retourner sur terre sans Heero de toute façon.

« J'accepte. »

Le dieu de la mort sourit plus franchement et lui montra le couloir de la main. Duo, maintenant déterminé, s'avança vers l'entrée, mais alors qu'il allait s'y engager, une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Mais tu sais, Orfée a succombé à la curiosité et s'est retourné alors qu'il touchait presque au but. Du coup, il a vu mourir Euridice deux fois. Pourras-tu faire mieux que lui ? »

Duo ne répondit pas et se mit en marche. Le dieu de la mort le laissa aller, un peu ému de le voir si déterminé malgré le doute et la douleur que devait lui procurer sa jambe blessée.

« Aura-t-il la force d'esprit pour ne pas se retourner… » se dit-il.

-§-§-

Alors que le chemin s'était présenté à Duo plat et sans obstacle au début, au plus il avançait, au plus cela devenait difficile. Ce n'était pas un couloir ordinaire et Duo avait l'impression que les pierres et différents appendices jonchant le sol faisaient exprès de se mettre juste devant lui pour le décourager et l'épuiser.

Sa jambe blessée le faisait souffrir énormément et plus d'une fois, il avait buté sur des pierres, relançant ainsi la douleur qu'il tentait d'oublier. Mais sa volonté reprenait toujours le dessus, malgré l'abattement. Heero était derrière lui et il devait continuer d'avancer.

Mais était-il vraiment derrière lui ? Le suivait-il vraiment ? Depuis qu'il était entré dans le couloir, Duo n'avait rien entendu qui aurait pu lui laisser penser que quelqu'un le suivait. Alors que lui trébuchait et que la collision de ses chaussures aux différents obstacles dispersés sur son chemin générait des bruits sourds, rien ne lui parvenait de derrière. Inquiet, il s'arrêta de marcher un moment.

« Heero ? » appela-t-il, espérant ainsi se rassurer.

Mais on ne lui répondit pas, rien ne lui parvint, que ce soit une voix ou un bruit. Le silence s'abattit sur lui alors qu'un doute immense s'emparait de lui.

« Heero, si tu es là, réponds-moi. Je ne me retournerai pas, mais dis-moi au moins que tu me suis. »

Encore là, le silence resta son seul compagnon. Duo ferma les yeux face à ce manque de réponse, mais les rouvrit et se remit en marche.

« Bon, tu ne me réponds pas, mais je sais que tu es là, je dois le croire en tout cas… »

Mais au plus il avançait, au plus cette action devenait difficile et au plus il doutait de la réelle présence de Heero derrière lui. Une certaine colère monta en lui et il se mit à pester à haute voix.

« Dieu de la mort… Dieu de la mort… Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce ne soit pas une blague cette affaire. Pfff… Comme si ce type pouvait être un dieu. Il fait son boulot n'importe comment de toute façon… Service rendu, et puis quoi encore ? Si je lui ai rendu service, je l'ai pas fait exprès d'abord ! C'était pas du tout mon intention… »

La colère de Duo se transforma rapidement en abattement, alors que ses pieds étaient de plus en plus difficiles à relever pour avancer. Il s'arrêta encore une fois et, fermant les yeux, il appela :

« Heero ? »

Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

« Heero ! » hurla alors Duo.

Il sentit les larmes monter alors que le silence n'était troublé que par l'écho de sa propre voix. L'envie folle de se retourner pour vérifier par lui-même que Heero n'était pas là s'empara de lui, mais alors que son cerveau s'apprêtait à envoyer l'ordre à ses jambes de changer de direction, l'histoire d'Orfée lui revint en tête.

Orfée avait été dans la même situation que lui, dans le doute qu'Euridice ne le suive pas. Il s'était retourné et avait découvert avec horreur qu'elle était bien derrière lui, mais que son geste faisait qu'il la perdait de nouveau. L'idée de se retourner et de voir Heero disparaître sous ses yeux fut insupportable à Duo qui, malgré la douleur de sa jambe et sa vue brouillée par les larmes, se remit en marche.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Heero… »

Un peu plus tard, alors que Duo avait perdu tout espoir de revoir un jour son compagnon, il crut apercevoir au bout du couloir de la lumière. Celle-ci n'était pas très forte, mais elle était tout de même présente. Duo comprit alors qu'il était presque arrivé, mais l'idée qu'il y revenait seul le submergea et il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler librement sur ses joues.

Duo finit par sortir du couloir et se retrouva sur les ruines de la base qui avait sauté, ayant emporté avec elle la vie de Heero. Complètement accablé de voir le désastre physique autour de lui et se rendant compte du désastre psychique à l'intérieur de lui, il tomba à genoux, ne pouvant faire un pas de plus, et éclata en sanglots.

Duo sentait qu'il était en colère, mais il était trop anéanti pour réagir comme tel. Il se trouvait ridicule d'avoir osé croire les paroles du dieu de la mort qui s'était tout bonnement moqué de lui. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et il retomba à genoux.

Ce fut alors que Duo sentit deux bras l'entourer et le tirer un peu en arrière pour se retrouver contre une source de chaleur. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Duo fut que quelqu'un l'enlaçait, mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il leva une main vers les bras posés sur sa poitrine, main qui fut saisie par une autre et serrée très fort.

« Merci Duo, merci. »

Cette voix, Duo l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Les larmes défaites qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues devinrent des larmes de joie.

« Heero… »

« Oui, je suis là. »

« Heero… Ne meurs plus s'il te plaît, c'est trop dur de te ramener… »

Le jeune homme sourit et fit retourner Duo dans ses bras pour lui faire face.

« Merci de l'avoir fait… »

Duo regarda Heero dans les yeux et l'attrapa par le cou pour le serrer contre lui.

« J'ai cru qu'il m'avait menti, j'ai cru qu'il ne voulait pas te laisser revenir et qu'il s'était foutu de moi… J'ai eu si peur… »

Il se détacha un peu du jeune homme qu'il tenait fermement et l'embrassa de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Heero lui rendit son baiser avec joie et savoura ce moment de pur bonheur au milieu des ruines de l'explosion.

-§-§-

« La mission est une réussite. L'explosion involontaire de la base a fait le ménage et il ne reste plus rien de nuisible. Même si une nouvelle organisation venait à se créer, elle ne pourrait rien en tirer. »

« Bien, merci Yuy. Je suis très contente de votre travail, » répondit Lady Une face au rapport que venait de lui faire l'ancien pilote.

Heero salua et sortit du bureau pour retrouver ses quatre compagnons qui l'attendaient.

« C'est terminé, pour de bon. »

« Elle est pas belle la vie ? 17 ans et déjà la retraite ! » s'exclama Duo.

« Je comprends que ça te fasse plaisir Duo, mais pourquoi tu es aussi joyeux depuis que vous êtes revenus tous les deux ? » demanda Trowa qui ne trouvait pas son ami dans son état normal.

Duo fit un petit sourire amusé à Trowa et, passant un bras autour des épaules de Heero, il répondit :

« Je suis doublement content parce que la malédiction est levée. »

« La malédiction ? » demanda Quatre qui ne voyait pas de quoi parlait le jeune homme.

« Oui, la malédiction. Et tout ça grâce à Orfée ! »

Wufei se pencha à l'oreille de Heero et dit doucement :

« Pendant l'explosion, il y a pas eu une pierre qui lui est tombée sur la tête ? Il me paraît encore plus idiot que d'habitude. »

Ces paroles firent sourire Heero à son tour et il répondit, sur un ton presque plaisantin :

« C'est l'âge sans doute. Maintenant qu'on est à la retraite, on va devenir séniles. »

Quatre se mit à rire à cette réponse alors que Trowa afficha un sourire en coin. Ce fut alors que Duo retira son bras des épaules de Heero et l'attrapa par la main en le tirant avec lui.

« Bon, nous, on vous laisse. Faites attention à vous les gars. Et ne mourez pas maintenant. J'aurai pas la force d'aller vous chercher ! »

Le sourire de Heero s'agrandit alors qu'il se laissait emporter par Duo. Il ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, mais il le suivrait n'importe où. Après tout, en le suivant, il était revenu du monde des morts, sa confiance en Duo serait donc éternelle. Et cela, comme l'avait si bien dit Duo, grâce à Orfée.

-FIN-

Note de l'auteur : Petit oneshot dont l'idée m'est venue lors d'un de mes cours sur la musique de la période baroque. Saviez-vous que plusieurs compositeurs ont écrit des opéras sur ce thème. Alors entre l'Orfeo de Monteverdi, celui de Rossi ou encore Euridice de Peri, il y a plus qu'à laisser faire pour que mon cerveau mette les personnages de Gundam Wing dessus et voilà le résultat. J'espère que ce oneshot vous aura plu et à bientôt de nouvelles aventures !

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le mythe d'Orfée, voilà en gros l'histoire, si ma mémoire est bonne… Dans la mythologie grecque, Orfée, joueur de lyre et demi-dieu, est amoureux d'Euridice. Ils se marient, mais peu après leur union, Euridice se fait mordre par un serpent et meurt. Orfée est complètement atterré et se rend chez Hadès, le dieu des morts, pour lui demander de lui rendre sa femme. Hadès lui propose alors un marché. Orfée doit emprunter un tunnel et le passer sans se retourner. Euridice le suivra et, s'il arrive au bout du tunnel sans s'être retourné, il récupérera sa femme. Malheureusement, en chemin, le doute le prend et il jette un coup d'œil derrière lui. Evidemment, Euridice est là, mais comme il s'est retourné, elle disparaît, le laissant seul.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
